


Becoming a Tenant for Life

by Dawn on ICE (Dawn_Blossom)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, High Society Nonsense, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Yuri's POV, listen... Yuri is the worst regency narrator in the world, you think he's going to be polite? think again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn%20on%20ICE
Summary: “You said something about my brother, didn’t you! And now Mr. Katsuki’s run off like a coward because of it!”“I only told Mr. Katsuki the truth—that Mr. Nikiforov is friendly with everyone, and he shouldn’t risk his future and his money on a man that doesn’t love him,” Lord Leroy explains defensively.=Yuri has to save Victor's love life. God, he hates high society.





	Becoming a Tenant for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I wrote instead of doing my homework... It's because I'm taking a class about property, and we were talking about the entail, so naturally I started thinking about Pride & Prejudice, which reminded me of how much Victor and Yuuri would make the perfect Jane and Bingley, which led to me writing what I thought was going to be, like, a 500-word ficlet at most, but then... Well, here we are.
> 
> Fair warning, I know basically nothing about the Regency era. I tried to not be completely terrible? I did, at least, do a little bit of googling to find some fun slang expressions, which I've listed in the end notes. Also, I'm very pleased to know that apparently "fuck" WAS in use at the time (though not in polite company, of course), so I didn't even have to tone Yuri down!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Yuri will never forget the first time he sees his brother cry. It’s not when Victor has to deal with Yuri moving in with him and their shared father. It’s not when he watches their father succumb to a disease he’d been struggling with for almost a year. It’s not when the solicitors tell him that in order to keep the estate and the title of “lord” that comes with it, he’ll have to marry before he turns 30. No, Victor has never cried at any of that, even though Yuri has, and for the longest time, Yuri thought his brother was just naturally stoic.

That’s why it comes as a shock when he enters the parlor one day to find Victor doubled over, tears streaming down his face, with a letter clutched in his grasp. 

“Are you terminally ill?” is the first thing that comes out of Yuri’s mouth, because he can’t think of anything else that would reduce his brother to this, except… “Is Mr. Katsuki terminally ill?”

At the sound of Mr. Katsuki’s name, Victor lets out a sob.

“Yuuri is… He’s… The countryside!” Victor chokes out. “Look, Yura.”

He pushes the letter out weakly for Yuri to grab. Yuri does so, fully prepared to read about Yuuri Katsuki dying a gruesome death, but…

No, it’s worse. A gruesome death would give Mr. Katsuki a reasonable excuse for leaving Victor in this state. As it is…

“This is him breaking up with you?” Yuri asks angrily. Victor makes a pained noise, and Yuri throws the paper to the ground in rage. “I’m going to kill him!”

“No!” Victor shrieks, grabbing the letter back and cradling it in his arms. “This… This can’t be right. I’m going to go to him… Make him explain…” he mutters.

Victor shakily stands up, but before he can get anywhere, Yuri pushes him into a chair.

“You aren’t going anywhere like this,” Yuri insists. “You look like death! At least wait until you get some sense back!”

Yuri assumes that Victor will come back to himself within a few hours, maybe a few days at most. But oh, Yuri is wrong. Weeks pass, and while Victor hasn’t cried again since that first day, a weary sadness seems to follow him wherever he goes. He hardly speaks, he stares at his books instead of reading them, music only irritates him, and even his beloved dog, Makkachin, can’t get him to smile, though he at least seems to sleep better when the old poodle is at his side.

Yuri goes to all the fancy social events in his brother’s place, much as he hates them. He tells everyone that Victor is very ill, and everyone expresses their very sincere regrets. Victor is beloved among high society because he’s talented in so many things and always puts on a show for the lords and ladies’ amusement. Yuri can’t stand to do the same, normally, but for Victor’s sake…

“Yes, I studied piano under the same tutor as my brother,” Yuri says with forced politeness as he plays the most boring song in the world at some aging noblewoman’s request.

“Oh, how delightful,” the woman says, clasping her hands together joyfully. “I would love to hear you play together when Mr. Nikiforov recovers. I’m surprised Mr. Katsuki hasn’t returned to take care of him. Why, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think Mr. Katsuki’s absence had caused Mr. Nikiforov’s ailment.”

She laughs like she’s made a hilarious joke, and Yuri forces himself to laugh along. He doesn’t appreciate the way nobles are always digging into each other’s business like this.

But wait. They’re always digging into each other’s business. If Yuri has any shot of getting more details of Mr. Katsuki’s sudden departure, it’s at one of these stupid parties.

He tells his plan to Victor as soon as he gets home, and it’s the first time all month that there’s been any life in his eyes. It’s as though the hope of finding out something, anything about Mr. Katsuki has reignited his will to live. Misery still blankets him like a fog when he’s at home, but all of a sudden, he’s throwing himself back into society with more vigor than ever before.

At least it’s easier for Yuri to investigate when Victor can do the entertaining.

He tries to ask for information about Mr. Katsuki as subtly as he can. It’s obvious that everyone thinks Mr. Katsuki has merely gone to visit his family, and that they do _not_ know that Mr. Katsuki has broken up with Victor.

Everyone, it seems, except for Lord Leroy, the 19-year old wheyface that everyone usually ignores. 

“Lord Leroy seems to think that Mr. Katsuki left after finding out that Mr. Nikiforov doesn’t love him,” Miss Crispino says with a laugh. “Ridiculous, isn’t it? I can’t imagine where he got either of those ideas—that Mr. Katsuki would leave for good, or that Mr. Nikiforov has been engaged in anything besides courtship these past months.”

“Yes…” Yuri agrees. “Ridiculous…”

From there, it doesn’t take long for Yuri to figure out the real story, especially because Lord Leroy blurts out the truth himself.

“So then I, in my infinite wisdom, told Mr. Katsuki that he should only marry someone who loves him as much as Isabella and I love each other,” Lord Leroy says to a group of other lords. A few nod politely. A few others roll their eyes. Most just look bored. Without the full context, Lord Leroy’s story just sounds like his usual boasting, but Yuri knows better.

He said _something_ to influence Mr. Katsuki, and Yuri is going to find out exactly what.

“Jean-Jacques Leroy,” Yuri hisses as soon as he’s able to corner the man alone.

Lord Leroy looks confused for all of two seconds before he realizes who’s talking to him. An amused gleam enters his eyes.

“Actually, it’s Lord—”

“I don’t care if you’re the King of Fucking England, you asswipe; be quiet and listen!” Yuri demands. Yuri is acquainted with several ladies and gentlemen who would surely faint if they were to hear Yuri speaking like this, but Yuri has never cared to mince words for the sake of fools. Besides, he would be more than pleased to knock Lord Leroy unconscious right now. “What the _hell_ did you say to Mr. Katsuki to get him to fuck off back to the countryside?”

“Huh?” Lord Leroy asks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do; you were just talking about it!” Yuri insists. “You said something about my brother, didn’t you! And now Mr. Katsuki’s run off like a coward because of it!”

“I only told Mr. Katsuki the truth—that Mr. Nikiforov is friendly with everyone, and he shouldn’t risk his future and his money on a man that doesn’t love him,” Lord Leroy explains defensively. “You’re a little too young to understand, but when you meet someone like Lady Yang, you’ll know what real love is.”

It’s all Yuri can do to stay calm. He would kick Lord Leroy hard enough to leave the man heirless if he could, but unfortunately, he needs Lord Leroy to cooperate with him, and violence is not particularly conducive for such a purpose.

“You fat-skulled goosecap,” Yuri says instead, which is honestly a very mild insult considering his fury. “I know what love looks like! And more importantly, I know what my brother looks like! He’s never cared about _anyone_ the way he cares for Yuuri Katsuki, and now, thanks to you, his life is ruined! He’s never going to love anyone else! Are you happy, destroying us like this?”

“I… I didn’t know…” Lord Leroy says in shock. “I never wished to break up true love, I assure you, but your brother did not seem so enamored…”

“It’s called being polite in public," Yuri snaps. “And you know how Mr. Katsuki is. He had the ridiculous idea that he would ruin my brother’s reputation if they were too openly affectionate.”

But Yuri had seen too much of them pawing at each other in private to think that either of them did not feel deep affection for the other. Victor would constantly cling to Mr. Katsuki as though he were the only lifeline keeping Victor from drowning. And Mr. Katsuki would get just as moon-eyed as Victor! Whenever he had Victor close, Yuri got the feeling that he would have liked nothing more than to physically drape himself over Victor and let the man wear him around town like a stole. 

Which is why it made no fucking sense for Mr. Katsuki to suddenly run off to the countryside without telling anyone, leaving only Victor a letter telling him that they should “end this” and that he didn’t wish to “limit Victor’s marriage prospects.”

Yuri is still absolutely furious at Mr. Katsuki, but his actions make a little more sense now that he knows Lord Leroy and his terrible advice is involved.

“How was I supposed to know that?” Lord Leroy asks crossly. “Mr. Katsuki is practically a recluse. I rarely even saw them together.”

“And that’s why you should have stayed out of their business!” Yuri exclaims. “But you didn’t, and now you’re going to help me fix your stupid mistake before it’s too late!”

“Fix it?” Lord Leroy asks. “But how? Mr. Katsuki has well and truly left the city, and I certainly don’t know where to find him.”

“My brother does,” Yuri says. “And he’s gotten the idea that he needs to visit Mr. Katsuki out there in the country. He wasn’t well enough before, but it’s only a matter of time before he sets off to do it, with or without my approval. Now, let me think, we _could_ spend the last of our money on horses, _or…_ ” 

“You want a carriage...” Lord Leroy says with dawning understanding.

“And food, and other supplies,” Yuri adds. “Enough to get us to the country, and back if things don’t go well. You can afford it, can’t you, _Lord_ Leroy?”

Lord Leroy frowns as he mulls the proposition over.

“I can,” he says. “But you said it before, I should stay out of their business. Why should I help you at all?”

“Besides the fact that you caused this mess?” Yuri asks sarcastically. He continues immediately, knowing that Lord Leroy isn’t likely to acquiesce based on ethical duty alone. “It would be good for your reputation, wouldn’t it? ‘Oh, Lord Leroy, what a lovely fellow, did you hear how he helped those poor Nikiforov brothers in their time of need?’” Yuri drawls in a mocking imitation of what people gossip about at dinner parties.

Lord Leroy’s eyes glitter in consideration, but Yuri can tell he’s won. Lord Leroy cares about two things in life: his fiancée and his reputation, in that order. Short of threatening Isabella Yang (which even Yuri wouldn’t do), an appeal to the man’s ego is the method most likely to convince Lord Leroy to do something, even if the plea leaves a bitter taste in Yuri’s mouth.

“You’ll have the finest carriage money can buy, and all the supplies you want,” Lord Leroy says. “Now, do be sure to put in a good word for me around town. Oh, and with Mr. Katsuki, as well, should you find him.”

“Yes,” Yuri says through gritted teeth. “Thank you, Lord Leroy.”

He’s disgusted at having to say such words of gratitude to Lord Leroy of all people, but it’s just a sacrifice he’ll have to take. It will be worth it in the end. Probably. Mr. Katsuki and Victor had better get back together after all this trouble, though, or else Yuri might have to seriously consider kicking someone.

He relays the new information to Victor, who is, naturally, completely shocked.

“I can’t believe Lord Leroy would say that about me!” Victor says in outrage. “... Wait, who’s Lord Leroy again?”

Yuri groans.

“The one who grew up in Canada?” Yuri suggests. Victor still looks at him blankly. “Thinks he’s a treasure? Lady Yang’s fiancé?”

“Oh, Lady Yang’s fiancé,” Victor says, nodding. “I can’t say I’m very familiar with him. You’re sure he told Yuuri that I didn’t… I didn’t love him?”

He sounds so sad when he says it that Yuri almost wants to deny it. But that won’t do anyone any good.

“Yes, but I’m making him pay for it,” Yuri says. “Literally, with his money. Pack your grittiest revenge novels, because we’re about to take a little trip to Mr. Katsuki’s estate.”

Victor does not pack his grittiest revenge novels (a shame, because Yuri can actually stand those). He does, however, bring what must be every love letter he and Mr. Katsuki have ever exchanged.

The journey is three days of hell.

“Yura, I never told him I loved him!” Victor exclaims after reading through his letters for the third time. “Even though he’s the love of my life! I complimented his beauty, his dancing, his fencing, and his cooking, among other things, but not once did those L-words leave my pen!”

“Victor, the problem is not that you were too subtle,” Yuri replies tiredly. It’s the fourth time they’re having this conversation. “The problem is that the ‘love of your life’ is not possessed of a brain.”

It doesn’t change Victor’s tune at all, and Yuri didn’t expect it to. They repeat the conversation two more times before they finally arrive at Mr. Katsuki’s country home.

It is Mr. Katsuki’s sister who greets them when they first enter the manor. According to her, Mr. Katsuki rarely leaves his room these days, and so they have to wait while she fetches him.

When Mr. Katsuki emerges, he nearly trips over himself. His intake of breath is so sharp that even Victor’s own gasp cannot drown it out, and for a moment he only stares, frozen, 

“Vit— Vic— Mr.— Ah—” Mr. Katsuki stutters out before giving up on a form of address entirely. “What are you doing here?”

Yuri rolls his eyes at the question that _clearly_ has an obvious answer, but for once, he holds his tongue.

“I came to tell you that I love you,” Victor blurts out, completely disregarding the presence of Miss Katsuki in the room. 

Fortunately, Miss Katsuki doesn’t appear to be the type to faint from shock… Or perhaps she simply isn’t shocked. Her impassive expression is unreadable.

“I’ll let you speak privately,” she says coolly. “Leave me out of these romantic matters.”

Yuri shares the sentiment, but he didn’t go to all this trouble to _not_ see his brother’s love story to its conclusion (whatever it may be). He takes a few steps back to give the couple space, but he refuses to leave. Instead, he shoots Mr. Katsuki a warning glare.

Not that Mr. Katsuki is paying any attention to Yuri. No, like usual, he only has eyes for Victor.

“It feels like a dream to hear you say that,” Mr. Katsuki murmurs. “You already know how I feel about you. After all, I announced how ardently I adore you in front of all of London while ape-drunk...:”

Victor is clearly struggling to keep himself from throwing himself at Mr. Katsuki. He takes a single step forward, as if drawn by gravity.

“Then why?” Victor asks. “Why did you write me that terrible letter? Have I not done enough to demonstrate my affection? Or would you believe the Banbury tales of Lord Leroy over the words of your own lover?”

“Because you reject everyone who proposes to you!” Mr. Katsuki snaps. 

Yuri’s eyes widen. He’s never heard Mr. Katsuki speak to anyone in that tone before. 

“I knew that from the beginning. I thought I could content myself with merely having your acquaintance, but I… I fell too much in love with you,” Mr. Katsuki admits. “Yet I cannot take away your bachelor lifestyle if you wish to keep it… So the only thing we can do is end our… relationship.”

This time, Victor doesn’t hold himself back. In an instant, he’s wrapping his arms around Mr. Katsuki, much to the smaller man’s surprise.

“Yuuri,” Victor says, his tone dripping with adoration. “Do you really think you’re the one too much in love? Don’t be so selfish, dearest. I’m so deep in love that I might drown in it, and here you are telling me we should end it all.”

“Vitya…” Mr. Katsuki murmurs.

“Do you have any idea how much I long to call you my own?” Victor continues softly. “I never wanted to stay a bachelor, Yuuri, but I could only ever marry someone I love. Money and land have never been as important to me as love.”

Mr. Katsuki shifts into Victor’s chest, so Yuri can no longer see his face. Still, he hears Mr. Katsuki’s next words clearly, even though they are only whispered.

“Then will you accept my proposal?” Yuri watches as Mr. Katsuki’s fingers tighten against Victor’s back. 

“I will,” Victor whispers back. Suddenly, he pulls Mr. Katsuki into a spin. “Yuuri! My Yuuri! We’re going to be wed!”

“Whoa! Vitya!” Mr. Katsuki laughs as the two of them whirl around. The grin on his face might even be bigger than Victor’s own.

It’s unclear who kisses the other first, but it doesn’t really matter. Yuri has no desire to watch them eat each other’s faces, so it’s at this point that Yuri excuses himself from the room. 

It’s already obvious that they’re going to get their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenant for life = married (and considering that Victor has to marry in order to keep his father's estate, it's fitting in more ways than one)
> 
> Wheyface = a person with no substance
> 
> Fat-skulled = stupid, goosecap = a stupid person (so basically, Yuri called JJ stupid mcstupid... which really is a much lighter insult than what Yuri felt like saying)
> 
> Moon-eyed = besotted
> 
> Ape-drunk = super drunk
> 
> I apologize if any of these expressions are incorrect, or if I've used them incorrectly! Since this was just me goofing off, I didn't want to go through a lot of effort to verify them, you understand... If anything's inaccurate, let's just say it's consistent with THIS Regency era, which sucks a lot loss than the real one because it isn't chock-full of gender inequality!


End file.
